Fate's Treachery
by Rainy Daze Writer
Summary: The Clans are prospering. Newleaf has come, and there is peace between everyone. Life seems perfect. But one young cat is guided by a path set before them long ago – a path that will expose a network of lies as old as the Clans themselves. Drizzlepaw must save the Clans, but how can she do so when she's fighting StarClan itself?


Hello all, it's Rainy! This is it: the big story, the thing you've all been waiting for - but not really - the ShadeClan story! A real story, with chapters and everything!

Now, make no mistake - I'm still going to use these Clans for one-shots. They may help develop characters. The one-shots I've already written feature the cats that will definitely have at least one chapter from their POV. There may be other cats, but those are the main six - and the cat introduced in this prologue. She, too, will play a very large part in this story. _Very_ large.

If you look at the ShadeClan allegiances, you will see a certain warrior is in fact part of the allegiances and is in fact alive.

That's right.

Badgerkit - now Badgerstep - is alive. And he plays a part in this story. Oh, does he play a part.

All right, go ahead and start reading; I won't hold you up any longer. Please leave a review if you've got the time! Thanks, and Rainy's out.

* * *

_**ShadeClan**_

**Leader:**

Ospreystar – mottled brown and grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Violetpaw)

**Deputy:**

Archclaw – brown and gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Snowpaw)

**Med. Cat:**

Fernfeather – pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sharpfang – ambitious, aloof dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Pebblestream – blue-grey tom with unusual grey eyes (Emberpaw)

Nettlehawk – swift, skinny tortoiseshell and tabby tom with white paws and chest and blue eyes (Pepperpaw)

Swiftsong – long-furred black she-cat with yellow eyes

Mallowleaf – silver tabby she-cat with faded red-brown stripes and blue eyes

Rockfall – dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Risingdawn – pale ginger tom with green eyes

Firethorn – faded calico tom with green eyes

Cloverstream – cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and chest

Willowdrop – grey-spotted white she-cat with blue eyes

Winterbreeze – frail, pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

Sweetrose – golden tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyclaw - bossy pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Thornpelt - pale tabby tom with green eyes

Badgerstep - large, responsible black tom with green eyes, white-striped face, and large paws

Foxtail – slender, pretty russet she-cat with white paws and muzzle and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Violetpaw – lilac tabby she-cat with heather-colored eyes and swirling stripes

Snowpaw – silver-shaded white she-cat with blue eyes

Emberpaw – ginger and white tom with green eyes

Pepperpaw – black and white tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Gorsefoot – crass tabby queen with green eyes; mother to Drizzlekit (blue-grey she-kit with yellow eyes)

**Elders:**

Marshwing – stocky grey and white she-cat with blue eyes and a lame leg; former deputy

Mousetail – brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Breezemist – long-furred grey tom with green eyes

Froststripe - white she-cat with faded ginger paws, tail-tip, and muzzle, and amber eyes

* * *

_**StreamClan**_

**Leader:**

Icestar – elderly, skinny, very pale blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

**Deputy:**

Brackenheart – handsome mottled golden tabby tom with green eyes (Hardpaw)

**Med. Cat:**

Silverwhisker - pretty silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Tansypaw)

**Warriors:**

Brokenclaw – friendly black tom with no claws on his left front paw and amber eyes (Amberpaw)

Oakbranch – strong tabby tom with yellow eyes (Whitepaw)

Squirreltail – fluffy ginger she-cat with white chest and muzzle and green eyes

Sootkindle – smoky black she-cat with green eyes

Firneedle – spiky dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Hazeltooth - aloof, mottled golden she-cat with amber eyes

Ravencloud - black and white tom with green eyes

Robinfur – russet tabby tom with green eyes

Clawfang – fierce, ruthless chocolate brown tom with hazel eyes

Ivyleaf – pale grey tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkfur – dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Hardpaw – stone grey tom with blue eyes

Tansypaw – cream and tan colored tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Amberpaw – pale cinnamon she-cat with green eyes, white paws, and darker cinnamon muzzle and tail

Whitepaw – pure white she-cat with very pale pinky-blue eyes

**Queens:**

Shadowpelt – dark grey tabby queen with yellow eyes; pregnant

**Elders:**

Tailchase - ginger tabby tom with white star mark on forehead and amber eyes

Fogfur – thick-pelted white she-cat with blue eyes

Slateclaw – one-strong grey tabby tom with gold eyes

Fawnleg – swift cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

_**BreezeClan**_

**Leader:**

Jackalstar – long, lithe golden-brown tabby tom with broken stripes and orange eyes

**Deputy:**

Pidgeonwing – blue-silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes

**Med. Cat:**

Flamenut – ginger and tan tabby tom with green eyes (Pinepaw)

**Warriors:**

Hayfur – thick-pelted tan marbled tabby with green eyes

Beetlewhiskers – tan tom with tabby tail, face, and paws, and warm golden eyes (Birchpaw)

Stoneleaf – grey tom with blue eyes and random white marks due to scars (Oakpaw)

Firepelt – bright ginger she-cat with copper-colored eyes (Ivorypaw)

Moonfur – white she-cat with silver-tipped fur and turquoise eyes

Apricotfall – shimmery apricot-colored she-cat with orange eyes

Mousehole – russet-flecked cinnamon-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Greymuzzle – silver-shaded tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Grainfur – red tabby tom with hazel eyes

Turtleshell – blue and cream tortoiseshell-tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pinepaw – energetic pale tabby tom with green eyes

Birchpaw – white tom with blue eyes and silver-tipped fur on tail, muzzle, and paws

Oakpaw – hefty tabby tom with amber eyes

Ivorypaw – the oldest apprentice; dark brown she-cat with white-tipped fur and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Appledusk – russet-shade queen with hazel eyes; mother to Gorsekit (dark tabby tom) and Frecklekit (pale grey tortoiseshell she-kit)

Tortoisefoot - brindled tortoiseshell queen with pale orange eyes; pregnant

**Elders:**

Cinderdawn – pale lilac she-cat with faded grey cobweb-like stripes and blue eyes

Yewberry – russet tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**_LightningClan_**

**Leader:**

Kestrelstar – elegant, pretty spotted tabby she-cat with very pale yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Asterpetal – lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Med. Cat:**

Hickorybark – gruff but kindly dark tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Adderscale – dark tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Freshbreeze – pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Morningpaw)

Chillyshade – blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes (Meadowpaw)

Sweetplum – dark lilac tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Blinkshadow – solid black tom with copper eyes

Flickershade – white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

Saltcreek – white tom with very faint calico markings and hazel eyes

Cherryfeather – cinnamon tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

**Apprentices:**

Morningpaw – ginger tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Meadowpaw – tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Chalkstorm – long-furred white queen with black paws and tail and amber eyes; pregnant

**Elders:**

Sandwhisker – mottled sandy gold and brown tom with gold eyes

Falconstretch – long, once-handsome dark tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

**Prologue**

"What do you think you're doing?"

The low growl came from the shadows under a willow tree. The she-cat lifted her head, blue-grey fur bristling as she scanned the gloom. "Who's there?" she demanded, lashing her long-furred tail.

A ragged tom appeared, tabby fur messy and tufted. His amber eyes were dark with rage. "I said," he growled, "what do you think you're doing?"

With a disdainful sniff, the she-cat turned her back. "Nothing you need to know about. Just watching the Clans."

"You never 'just watch' the Clans," the tom hissed. "You're always plotting something. You're a danger to us, and I think I speak for most of StarClan when I say that you need to leave." He strode forward, head lifted aggressively. "You are not welcome here any longer."

The she-cat's eyes lost their aloof gleam, widening in horror. "You can't banish me!" she protested. "I am one of you!"

"You haven't been one of us since the moment of your birth!" the tom snapped, fur along his spine lifting in outrage. "You think you're better than StarClan, you try to drive the Clans to believe that we lie to them – you're the enemy of everything the Clans have ever known, and you are not welcome in StarClan!"

With a small sound of protest, the she-cat turned to face the ragged tom. "Please, Tornstar," she mewled. "I thought you were better than this. I thought you wouldn't let them do this to me. Please, have you forgotten what feelings you had for me when we were alive?"

Tornstar's ears flattened and his eyes narrowed. "What 'feelings' I had for you were wrong. You've betrayed us all, and we cannot allow you to stay here! You accuse me of change, and yet you have strayed so far from the belief you once had in us… Faithheart."

Despite her words, the she-cat's voice was small and weak. "StarClan abandoned me and lied to the Clans. They never spoke a word to me, and yet I tried so hard to hear. I had faith even after the Clans had none, yet StarClan scorned me! How could I still have faith in a lie such as theirs?" She shook her head, cringing into the shade under the willow. "I thought you would be safe, Tornstar, I thought you would set them right. Instead they changed you…" She stared at him.

Tornstar curled his lip. "They changed me? No, you snakeheart, they changed _you_. Listen to you, lying to my face as if I wasn't there to see what truly happened! It's your fault I'm dead, and you think _I_ changed?" He lashed his tail. "No. It is you who has lost your way."

Blue-grey fur fluffed up uncertainly. "You've gone so far that you believe your own lies."

"Enough!" Tornstar roared, lashing out with his claws. They caught the blue-grey she-cat across the muzzle and threw her back, sending her skidding on her side into a pool of silver water that reflected the moon. The reflection rippled violently. "You are exiled from StarClan, Shroudstorm. Leave our hunting grounds now. If you return, I will personally see to it that you spend the rest of your time tortured."

Shroudstorm picked herself up, flank dripping. "Please, Tornstar…"

"_Leave_!" he spat, arching his back. "Get out of my sight before I tear you apart!"

Quivering, she got to her paws and began to limp away. When she cast a last glance over her shoulder, Tornstar showed his teeth and hissed viciously. She continued to pad away, muzzle stinging from his blow.

Only when she was far away, standing in strange skies and having walked a long distance for immeasurable time, did Shroudstorm stop. There was a wide pool of water before her, perfect for her purposes.

"I may be a distance from the Clans, but perhaps if I am lucky…" she muttered, hunkering down at the edge of the water. She leaned down and lightly touched the tip of her nose to the pool, sending a tiny ripple across its surface, and closed her eyes.

Immediately she was engulfed in darkness. Then, just as suddenly, the darkness changed to a scene of ShadeClan's camp. Shroudstorm's breathing quickened as she smelled the scent of milk and heard the moaning of a queen in the midst of kitting. _Perfect._

Just beside her was little Thornpaw – only, of course, he wasn't Thornpaw anymore. He was Thornpelt, a full warrior and quite a decently-sized cat, certainly too big to be called "little." Shroudstorm felt a pang of remorse looking at him, recalling how she had nearly set him free. She reached over and touched his ear with her nose, though of course she couldn't truly touch him. Thornpelt twitched his ear.

His sister was beside him, crouched down and eating a bird. Hollyclaw, if Shroudstorm remembered correctly – a bossy, stuck-up warrior who was somehow close to all her Clanmates despite her stuck-up attitude. It would figure, Shroudstorm thought, that Hollyclaw wasn't worried about the kitting queen.

Ospreystar was atop the Tallrock, looking down at the Clan. Her amber eyes glowed with experience, and Shroudstorm couldn't help but think that even at the cost of a warrior, Ospreystar's decision to seize power had been a wise choice. Surely even Marshwing couldn't compare to this proud, brave warrior who would lead her Clan through troubled times in the seasons to come.

And at the foot of the Tallrock was Archclaw, the newly-appointed deputy. Though she was very young to be deputy, Shroudstorm knew that she was a good choice. Her tactical thinking and candid way of speaking made Archclaw a brilliant warrior. With Ospreystar not much older than her, and with eight more lives, Archclaw would likely never lead ShadeClan – and she had made it clear that she didn't mind. She would be the best deputy the Clan had had, and she would always be known as the best deputy.

It was her friend that was kitting now, Shroudstorm recalled. And yet Archclaw sat near Ospreystar, watching over the Clan, while instead a young russet she-cat with white paws and muzzle peered into the nursery. She looked nervous but excited, and Shroudstorm suspected that she was likely wondering what it would be like. _A young warrior who can't wait to be a mother,_ she thought, and then noticed that Thornpelt was not watching the nursery. He was watching the she-cat. _Oh. This must be Foxtail, then,_ she thought. _The kit who Thornpelt once endangered. And he's fallen in love with her… how very unexpected, Thornpelt._ She couldn't help but twitch her whiskers. _I've no doubt she hasn't forgiven him just yet._

And there he was. There was the one she'd seen. The one who would help her – help the cat she would become. There he was. A fine warrior, from what she could see. Large. Strong. A kindly expression.

_I like him. And I've no doubt that she will, too._ Shroudstorm watched the tom for another moment, then turned away and slipped into the nursery.

It was dark but not as cramped as some nurseries she'd been in. A tabby she-cat was digging her claws into the earth as a silver tabby lightly pressed against her flank. "You're doing great, Gorsefoot," the silver tabby purred.

"Oh _please_, Fernfeather, don't tell me I'm doing great. I'll decide whether I'm doing great or not!" the tabby queen snapped, glaring at the medicine cat. Shroudstorm suppressed a laugh at the distressed expression on the pretty silver tabby's face. _This must be her first kitting._

Fernfeather, if that was the medicine cat, gently moved Gorsefoot's tail to the side. "I can see the kit," she called.

"Thank StarClan!" Gorsefoot grunted, nose wrinkling with pain. "I swear, I'm never having kits again."

"Don't be silly. They all get easier after the first time," Fernfeather reassured her, only for Gorsefoot to gripe, "Oh, yeah? And how would you know that?"

All at once, the kit slipped out into the nest. Shroudstorm leaned close as the medicine cat nipped it free and licked it. The kit was blue-grey, like her, but she would see that it would not be the same. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her nose to the kit's forehead. _I will be here for you, little one. Together, we will uncover the lies that StarClan have told the Clans!_

Her pelt began to fade, and she felt her awareness moving into darkness. _This is how it must be. I may not remember it, but my goal will still be realized!_

As Shroudstorm's spirit entered that of the kit, she heard the tabby queen utter its name:

"Drizzlekit."


End file.
